Inexplicável
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Depois de uma briga, onde explicações são inúteis, pelo menos para ela. Continuação de Inevitável.


Um suave perfume adocicado pairava no ar. O apartamente vazio, parecia muito menor do que deveria. Caixas empacotadas eram a única decoração. E o cheiro dela era o que mais o incomodava na verdade. Mais pelo fato de que até hoje ele não o reconhcia, do que pelo fato de saber que era dela. 

Tlavez pudesse parecer uma coisa boba para os outros, mas para ele, saber que haviam muitas coisas sobre ela que ele não sabia, doía. E por isso o maldito perfume o incomodava. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, lembrando-se das últimas palavras que ela lhe dissera.

_"Algumas coisas são simplesmente inexplicáveis, Sirius. Não tente entende-las, pode acabar com tudo."_

Olhando pela janela, ele podia quase rever a cena que se passara ali mesmo, poucos dias antes. E o perfume dela ainda estava lá.

* * *

- Belo lugar. - A morena disse, abrindo a janela e se inclinando um pouco para frente sentindo a brisa suave que chegava.

- É sim, não é? - Ele se aproximou e a abraçou por trás, depositando alguns beijos no pescoço dela. - Eu acho que serve por enquanto. Mas um dia vamos pra um lugar melhor.

- Vamos? - Ela se virou, sem soltar-se do abraço dele, o encarando seriamente. - Isso quer dizer, eu e você?

- Claro. Ou você achou que você não estava nos meus planos futuros? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, não. Não é isso Sirius. É só que você está pensando um pouco pra frente demais, não? Nós mal temos 18 anos. EU não tenho 18 anos.

- Isso não é nada. Lily e James estão de casamento marcado.

- Você não pode estar pensando seriamente em se casar sem ter um emprego. James ainda pode contar com a herança dele. Mas nem eu nem você podemos contar com isso por enquanto. - Desta vez ela tocou num ponto sensível e ele a soltou, se afastando, um ar sombrio cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

- Eu acho, Marlene, que você não está me falando tudo. - Ele disse.

- O quê? - Ela o olhou chocada, a face parecendo pálida. - Por que você acha isso, Sirius? Acho que isso é motivo suficiente, não? Nós não somos eles. E eles têm muito mais facilidade pra isso que nós. Os dois estão órfãos. Os dois têm uma boa herança para se virarem direito. E nós? Você foi deserdado pela sua mãe. E meus pais, graças a deus, ainda estão bem vivos. E eles nunca apoiariam isso.

- Você já é maior de idade. Eu TENHO um trabalho, VOCÊ tem um também. Não vejo por que não daria certo. Não precisamos viver luxuosamente, como nossas famílias. A não ser que você ache que seus pais não gostariam de te ver casada comigo. - A expressão dura de Sirius, agora havia se congelado de vez.

- Não. - Marlene ficou ainda mais pálida. - Eles só me achariam muito nova para casar.

- Com um deserdado. - Ele cruzou os braços, lembrando muito uma criança a quem um brinquedo foi negado e ficou emburrada.

- Eu não entendo por que ser deserdado te incomoda tanto. Eu sempre achei que você odiasse a sua família. - Ela agora parecia bastante machucada.

* * *

Um movimento discreto do outro lado da rua, despertou Sirius de seus devaneios. Uma figura encapuzada se aproximava rapidamente. Ele estava treinado o bastante, para saber que a figura não estava ali antes e nem havia chegado de nenhum lado ou esquina, logo, só poderia ter aparatado. Sendo ele o único bruxo a morar naquele prédio, só pôde supor que seria uma visitinha para ele, e uma visitinha encapuzada, queria dizer diversão.

Destrancou a porta e abriu os trincos, colocando a varinha em posição e colocando-se ao lado da porta, pronto para pegar quem quer que entrasse. A campanhia tocou pouco tempo depois.

- Está aberta. - Ele disse, o coração um tanto acelerado.

A porta se abriu devagar e de repente ele se viu segurando um pescoço contra a parede, a varinha apontada para o coração da pessoa, que se debatia ferozmente. Antes mesmo que a pessoa falasse, ele sentiu o cheiro. Já sabia quem seria e a soltou rapidamente. Ela escorregou até o chão, arfando e retirou o capuz, olhando seriamente para ele.

- Não imaginava que estivesse me odiando tanto, Sirius. - A voz dela soou um tanto irônica, mas ele imaginou que o coração dela estava tão descompassado quanto o dele, devido à demora que tinha para recuperar o folego.

- Não sabia que era você. - Ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si, tentanto esconder a imensa felicidade que sentia ao vê-la ali. - Está legal?

- Bem, não foi a melhor experiência, da minha vida, mas eu acho que consigo sobreviver.

- O que veio fazer aqui? - Ele disse denotando uma certa impaciência planejada.

Marlene ficou muda. Provavelmente relembrando, assim como ele.

* * *

- Sim, eu odeio a minha família. Mas eu sei muito bem o que acontece quando se é deserdado.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Sirius. Meus pais devem até te preferir assim.

- Por que? Quero dizer, vocês são uma família importante no ministério, e eu agora sou um ninguém.

- Isso já é neurose, Sirius. Você sabe muito bem que se você ainda fosse da família, meus pais não te respeitariam.

- Eu sei disso. - Ele finalmente descruzou os braços, a expressão ainda dura, porém mais suavizada. - É que eu SEI que você não está dizendo algo, Marlene. Eu SEI.

- Bem, talvez eu esteja mesmo. Mas você não entenderia. - Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Tente me explicar. - o tom, dele era desafiante.

- Algumas coisas são simplesmente inexplicáveis, Sirius. Não tente entende-las, pode acabar com tudo. - Marlene agora não parecia zangada, magoada, irônica, nem nada. - Aliás, já está estragando.

- Eu estou estragando? Você que acaba de dizer que não quer se casar comigo.

- Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que somos muito novos e que não temos condições e que meus pais não gostariam.

- E está me escondendo algo. - Disse acusadoramente.

- Se eu estiver esconendo alguma coisa, é por que não faz diferença nenuma. - O tom dela era igual. - E você está conseguindo realmente arruinar tudo, Sirius.

- Eu? Ora, Marlene, eu estava fazendo planos para nós dois! Pelo amor de Deus.

* * *

Ela se levantou, sacudindo a poeira da capa e o encarou firmente, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Vim falar com você, o que mais? - Ela deu de ombros.

- Ah... Certo. - Ele coçou a cabeça. - Olha, Lene. Eu não te odeio. Quero dizer... Eu achei que...

- Eu não vim aqui falar sobre um ataque que eu não sabia que iria acontecer. - Ela sacudiu os cabelos impacientemente. - Vim falar sobre aquela briga nossa.

- Ah, claro. - Naquele momento, Sirius sentia que ela era dez anos mais velha. O ar que ela carregava, agora muito menos adolescente, a transformava de vez em uma mulher. "Isso em poucos dias que ficamos separados." - Eu te diria para sentar-se, mas ainda não arrumei os móveis, ele apontou para as caixas empilhadas em um canto. - Estive ocupado demais.

- Fazendo o quê? - Ela não evitou a curiosidade.

- Pensando aonde eu errei com você. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que a pessoa que você ama sai correndo totalmente irritada de casa após um pedido de casamento.

- De novo com essa história? - Ela suspirou. - Certo, não vamos brigar, ok? Vamos resolver isto, Sirius? Eu não suporto mais não te ver todos os dias.

- Digo o mesmo, Lene. - Ele também suspirou. - Eu só queria que você me explicasse...

- Eu já disse. - Ela se aproximou dele, com um ar que ele jamais havia testemunhado antes. Uma sensualidade que ele não sabia existir nela. - Alguma coisas são inexplicáveis. Quer mesmo saber, Sirius? Eles, - ele soube que ela se referia aos comensais da morte de Voldemort. - estão atrás de nós. Papai e Mamãe estão ativamente na luta contra as influências dele no ministério e em outros países. Têm atrapalhado demais. Não vejo como eu poderia me casar com você, tendo a possibilidade e te deixar viúvo ainda cedo.

- Não fale assim, Marlene. - Ele segurou o rosto dela com firmeza entre as suas mãos. - Eu não vou deixá-los tocar em um fio de cabelo seu. Nunca. Por isso mesmo você deveria ficar comigo. Afastaria você do perigo e...

- Você não entende? Eu já estou marcada para morrer, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso irá acontecer. Antes do que eu queria, mas talvez ainda demore o necessário. - Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e se aproximou num beijo suave.

Antes que percebesse, sentiu que ela puxava sua blusa para fora da calça jeans, e pôde sentir as pequenas e quentes mãos dela em suas costas, arranhando-as de leve e foi com surpresa que sentiu as mesmas mãos descerem e ocuparem parte do lugar onde antes estivera a blusa. Entendendo logo o que ela queria, ele se apressou em empurrá-la, sem acabar o beijo, em direção ao quarto.

Enquanto faziam o trajeto, ela mesma separara o beijo e agora mordiscava de leve a orelha dele, de modo que ele tinha que se segurar para não jogá-la no chão e ali mesmo admirá-la por completo. Pareceu que uma eternidade se passara até chegarem no quarto e ele deitá-la na cama, ajoelhando-se por cima dela, e olhando-a com todo seu desejo.

As mãozinhas dela já se levantavam em direção aos botões da calça dele, quando ele as segurou e colocou ao lado da cabeça dela, dando um meio sorriso e se abaixando por cima dela. Fez uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o colo, semi coberto por uma blusa decote canoa, que logo estava rasgada e jogada ao chão. A trilha de beijos, seguiu até o cós da saia que ela usava.

Ela rapidamente inverteu as posições e estava em cima dele. Ele apenas sentia que ela tinha uma mão em sua coxa, outra no cós de sua calça e dava beijos em seu pescoço e pequenas mordidas na orelha, intercalando-os com beijos ardentes. Ele por sua vez, tocava cada parte do corpo dela que podia, e já sentia os efeitos de toda aquela situação. Enquanto deslizava uma mão para dentro da saia dela, sentia que ela trabalhava sem muito sucesso com os botões e zíperes de sua calça.

Virando-a de repente para o lado, ele voltava a estar por cima. Voltou a fazer a trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela, desta vez arrancando também o soutien e desta vez ao chegar ao cós da saia dela, abriu o fecho e fez a peça escorregar por suas pernas. Agora ele tinha as duas mãos na parte interna das coxas dela e ela finalmente conseguira ter sucesso com a calça dele.

* * *

Sirius abaixou-se, até estar quase deitado em cima dela e afundou o rosto nos cabelos macios, sabendo que era de lá que vinha o perfume doce que ela exalava. Arfando ele disse:

- Que perfume é este?

- É meu shampoo... Floral. Eu gosto dele, deixa um cheiro diferente a cada vez que...

- Eu sinto sempre o mesmo cheiro. O melhor que... Agora que penso nisso, me lembro que foi o cheiro que eu sentia quando o Slug nos mandou preparar aquela poção do amor, como é mesmo o nome?

- Não sei... - Ela respondeu. - Mas foi aquela da vez que fizemos dupla juntos. - Um sorriso meio bobo fazia voltar a ela o ar adolescente que tinha antes de brigar com ele.

- De qualquer maneira, eu sempre senti seu cheiro. Ele ficou impregnado aqui, nos últimos dias, inclusive.

- Às vezes eu me perguntou se você não é um cachorro. - Ela deu um sorriso. - Nunca vi ninguém para cheirar como você. - Ela se virou e acariciava o topo da cebeça dele.

- Bem, - ele deu um sorriso de lado. - o seu cheiro é inconfundível. Fizeram siêncio por uns segundos, até Sirius falar. - Você quer ser minha mulher, Marlene?

- Seu bobinho. - Ela sorriu. - Ainda não entendeu? - Ele a olhou parecendo confuso, curioso e extremamente infantil. - Já sou sua mulher. E serei apenas sua, até quando eu morrer.

- Pare com essas besteiras, Marlene. Você não vai morrer tão cedo.

- Não. Eu sei que não é assim. - Ele ia abrir a boca, porém ela falou antes. - E não me peça para explicar. Algumas coisas são simplesmente inexplicáveis.


End file.
